(Really) Short(s)
by ZareEraz
Summary: Mur Mur and Aru spend some quality time together discussing the finer points of causality and generally having fun.
1. Mur Mur's Ice Cream Conversation

A/N: ZareEraz here! Hello Future Diary fandom! I'm new and I'm here to make some shorts! I hope you enjoy them! :3 Let me know what you think!

Short One:

Mur Mur's Ice Cream Conversation

"Hey, Aru!" Mur Mur called, waving at the white haired boy standing on the sidewalk. He was going to catch the bus home, but stopped waiting the moment he spotted the assistant of Deus Ex Machina. The little girl was running towards him, wearing her childish outfit with the wide white boots, white panty-pants and pink and white vest. Her silver-white hair bounced behind her in its two pig tails, nearly reaching the ground even though it was pulled up. Mur Mur had a huge smile on her face, her big purple eyes shining. _She never changes, does she?_

"What is it this time, Mur Mur?" He asked nicely, kneeling down to get on the same level as the midget. The deity assistant stopped running once she'd caught up to the boy detective and gave him a high five when he held out his hand to her. "What brings you down to the mortal plane?"

"I've got a question for you!" She chirped happily.

"And hopefully I have an answer. Otherwise, you'll drag me around the world trying to figure it out." The white haired boy smiled cheerfully, half-joking and half-not.

"Damn straight I will!" The child-like girl smiled wider.

"Well, before you ask your question," Aru started, standing up and pulling his shirt collar away from his neck, "Why don't we go find someplace with air conditioning. It's hot out today."

"Can we get a treat!?" Mur Mur asked excitedly, hoping that Aru would treat her.

"Sure. Why not?" He replied. The short girl jumped up and down excitedly, her black devil's tail swishing happily with her. The odd pair started walking down the street, blending into the normal city traffic of Sakurami on that hot sunny day. Whenever Mur Mur was around, people tended not to notice her strange appearance or tail and Aru concluded that it was just something she did to keep humans off her. He knew that she liked to impersonate people and was mistaken for the real person almost all of the time, but when she was herself, people just didn't seem to pay attention to a dark skinned, white-haired, midget in cosplay-like clothes. It just seemed normal so he let it slide as they walked. Several blocks down and several streets over, Aru led little Miss Mur Mur into a quaint little ice cream shop and ordered two double scoop, vanilla and blue raspberry cones with chocolate drizzle (Mur Mur's choice) and sat in the corner booth to talk (Mur Mur had to sit on a child booster seat to get even with Aru's face).

"Okay, short stuff…what's your question?" Aru asked, licking his ice cream cone. "Hopefully, my fantastic detective skills can answer your little query. Though to be honest, I would think that the assistant to Deus wouldn't have need of my services in answering questions. Don't you know all about causality, space and time?"

"Yes, for the most part. But what I'm about to ask is something that just keeps stumping me: What makes human girls so much more complicated than human guys once they hit puberty? I mean, both sexes are made of the same things, with a few inherent differences in physicality, but why are girls soooo much more emotional that guys? Not counting Yuki. I swear that boy has no balls sometimes. Boys and girl act the same as kids for the most part and on top of that, some guys (Yuki, for example) act like 'girls' while girls act like 'guys' so what's the deal? I guess what I'm asking is why puberty exists in the first place." The midget finished her spiel and asked her question, licking her ice cream cone and looking at Aru expectantly. The boy detective's composure crumbled, leaving behind and confused and dumbfounded expression of disbelief. _Wouldn't this question be better posed towards Deus? I never thought I'd be having the birds and the bees talk with Mur Mur of all people!_

"Well…you see…" Aur began, looking everywhere except at Mur Mur before mustering up the courage to look the girl in the eye and start riddling out puberty and sexual/physical/emotional differences between boys and girls. The points Aru made were that human needed to develop into adults, but then Mur Mur said that they functioned just fine as kids so why did adulthood even exist and then Aru tried to ghost over the finer points of reproduction and continuation of a species (both things that required physical maturity) but then Mur Mur asked why that couldn't happen in a child's body and then they were back to puberty again.

After two hours, and five ice cream cones apiece, they still didn't have a complete answer and just left it in the hands the powers that be.

Up in the Cathedral of Causality, Deus Ex Machina just chuckled to himself, watching Mur Mur and his Observer try to riddle out the fundamental differences in women and men that showed themselves in puberty and why those differences showed up in some but not other and so forth. Of course, Deus had all the answers, but he wouldn't tell a soul unless they asked him directly.

Of course, he didn't want to have the birds and the bees talk with Mur Mur either so he silently thanked Aru for his intervention and reluctant willingness and just went on adjusting a finer point of causality.


	2. Mur Mur's Manga Menace Masterpiece

A/N: ZareEraz here! I present to you...dun dun dundun! Chapter two! Enjoy! :3

Short Two:

Mur Mur's Manga Menace Masterpiece

"Hey, Aru!" Mur Mur called to the boy detective from across the Cathedral of Causality. She was floating on her giant ball reading manga and the Observer was sitting on his single, floating platform, playing a game on his phone as they floated in the clouds.

"Yeah?" The white-haired boy asked, pausing his game and looking up from his phone.

"Do you read manga?" The midget asked, flipping through the pages of her comic book.

"Sometimes. I'm much more concerned with real people than fictional ones. Why do you ask?" Aru trained his rose-colored eyes on the girl and waited for her answer.

"Because I just thought of something fun!" The assistant leapt to her feet and snapped her fingers. Aru was suddenly floating through the air, twirling and twisting and shrinking as he yelped in surprise. Mur Mur smile and pointed to an open page of her latest manga volume and Aru shot from his spot in the air and flew into the pages, dematerializing and rematerializing inside the book.

When he opened his eyes he was in the world of Mur Mur's book and it was a shoujo manga, so predictably there was a love triangle between two beautiful girls and the main character guy…and Aru had just replaced the main character and was getting his arm sockets pulled out by his two love interests as they fought over him.

"Satoshi is mine, Aki!" The blonde girl snarled, pulling Aru towards her.

"No! He's mine, Chizuru!" The brunette girl snapped back, pulling Aur towards her. Back and forth and back and forth the boy detective went before he finally got fed up and snagged his arms back and hightailed for the hills.

"Mur Mur! When I get out of here I'm going to kill you!" Aru threatened, trying to run away from the crazy girls. No such luck, they were following right at his heels with their grabby hands.

"Good luck with that." The girl chuckled, turning the page to see what would happen to Aru next. "Oooo cool! I love myself a good male love interest." Mur Mur smirked. "Let's see how the girls react when they find that their guy gets hit on by another, mysterious heartbreaker!"

"MUR MUUUUUR!" Aru screamed, hating his existence as his love life got a lot more turbulent


	3. Mur Mur's Sleepy Story

Short Three: Mur Mur's Sleepy Story

"Hey…Aru…" Mur Mur whispered, cupping her mouth with one hand as she wiggled her way up the boy's bedsheets.

"Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" He asked, cracking one eye open. The midget was sitting on him now, her tiny legs straddling his torso, her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah, but…" She started, staring down at him.

"But what?" He asked irritability.

"I can't sleep!" She cried, putting on her best sad face, her purple eyes wide and innocent.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" The boy detective asked.

"Will you tell me a story?" The midge asked, giving Aru her best puppy dog eyes. He couldn't resist for long. (That and he knew that Mur Mur wouldn't leave him alone until he did.)

"Fine, I'll tell you a story." He conceded.

"Yay!" The girl did a flip, landing next to Aru with her favorite pillow materializing in her arms so she could huge it. "Go, go, go!" She cheered.

"You have to be quiet otherwise the story won't make you tired." Aru reminded the assistant, giving her a sarcastic look.

"Fine, just go already!"

"Okay, okay." Aru cleared his throat. "Once upon a time…"

Aru ended up in the Cathedral of Causality well after midnight, holding a sleeping Mur Mur in his arms as the girl slept on his shoulder. He walked up to Deus' throne and looked up at the god.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, my boy." The god apologized for his assistant's actions. He waved his giant hand and a small futon appeared on the floor nest to the white-haired boy.

"It's not an inconvenience until I run out of stories." Aru said, laying Mur Mur down on her tiny futon and tucked her in. He stood up straight and looked at Deus again. "Which I will in about three days if she keeps this up." The boy paused for a second. "Do you have any good bedtime stories?"

"I could consult the Akashic Records on such matters when time permits."

"But time rarely permits for you, Deus."

"And that is why Mur Mur turns to you when those occasions do not present themselves. You should be flattered." The god commented.

"I am…I'm just sleep deprived." The boy replied with a yawn.

"Then you should rest." Deus waved his hand again (this time over Aru) and the Observer instantly fell asleep. The god caught him before he could fall and placed him on a second futon that had materialized next to Mur Mur and tucked Aru in. He stared at the pair for a moment, feeling something akin to parental love, before turning back to his ever-present work of keeping the universe in check.


	4. Mur Mur's Quiet Quality Time

A/N: Aaaaaand...I'm back! These things are so short that I can actually post them pretty quickly if I put my mind to it. I'm thinking I'm going to do about fifteen chapters unless I come up with more ideas than that! If you've got a funny idea, let me know in the reviews and I'll see what I can do! :3 Happy Reading!

Short Four:

Mur Mur's Quiet Quality Time

Mur Mur floated through the Causality Cathedral on one of her little, wooden horses, staring up at the clouds while Deus worked. She let her long hair dangle down into her sky as she wondered if the god was ever going to take a break.

"Hey, Deus!" She called, riding around in circles.

"What is it, Mur Mur?" He replied. "I don't have time to play right now."

"I know…but…" Mur Mur didn't quite know what to say, because she did want to play…but she didn't want to disturb Deus if he still needed to work. So instead, she zoomed around on her horse and opened a door, disappearing into one of the many halls of the Cathedral. Deus noted her departure and pressed several levers, casting his ever-seeing gaze across the expanse of space and time. Deus was lost in his workings for a short time and was only roused by Mur Mur's reentrance into the Cathedral proper. She was still flying on her wooden horse, but she was steering with her knees, holding two tea cups in her hands. She soared up to Deus' throne and smiled at the god. She placed one of the tea cups on his armrests and scooted back, her horse disappearing in a poof of smoke and the girl fell through the air until her giant ball caught her. She snapped her fingers and Deus' cup grew in size, becoming a god sized cup, the tea inside sloshing around and filling cup until it was full. The midget drifted around on her ball, sipping her tea as she watched her master.

Deus noted the cup and fixed a minor issue in causality before dismissing his levers, their presence dematerializing into nothingness until the next time they were needed. The god took a break from his work and picked up the cup and saucer, daintily sipping at the tea brought to him. Mur Mur smiled as she and Deus shared a quite cup of tea together, an occurrence that didn't happen to often, but what much treasured by both when they did occur.

A/N: Okay, so Aru didn't show up in this one but its still cute! :3


	5. Mur Mur's Cooking Catastrophe

Short Five: Mur Mur's Cooking Catastrophe

"MUR MUR!" The midget winced at the loud yell aimed in her direction, her devil's tail standing on end. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN?!" Mur Mur's eyes widened as she realized that Aru had found the mess she'd made trying out her new chicken teriyaki recipe. In fact, it wasn't just a mess…it was a disaster. Aru stormed into the living room, his rose-colored eyes narrowed at the girl lounging on his couch with three empty bowls of rice. The chicken had been thrown in the trash after the cooking was done because Mur Mur really didn't cook anything well except rice (and the cooker did that for her) and corn (which she was a pro at).

"Hey, Aru, don't get you briefs in a bunch. I was just cooking." Mur Mur replied, going for the nonchalant act. Aru stomped over to the couch and stood with his hands on his hips, giving Mur Mur a look.

"My kitchen is a mess Mur Mur!" The white haired boy snapped, glaring down as he towered over the assistant. "There's pot and pans everywhere, you've left all your ingredients on the counter and plugged up my sink by trying to wash down all your leftovers!" Aru took a breath, gathering his last complaint. " _And_ you somehow got teriyaki sauce on the _ceiling_! How did you even mangage that?!"

"Very carefully." Mur Mur replied before she thought about it. Apparently she'd chosen wrong when her mouth went for the sarcastic answer. Aru's gaze narrowed dangerously and he grabbed the midget by her vest collar and dragged her back to the kitchen and dropped her on the floor. Mur Mur stared at the kitchen. It really was a mess.

"Clean it up!" He ordered, fuming. Mur Mur stood up and brushed her pants off. She lifted her fingers to snap everything back into place when Aru's fist connected with the top of her head.

"Ow!" She yelped, holding her head in her hands, tears brimming in her eyes. "What was that for!?"

"Clean it up without using your powers." Aru retorted. "That way, you'll think twice about cooking in someone else's kitchen and making a huge-ass mess." Aru watched the girl smugly, folding his arms as she glared at him.

"Fine! Your kitchen will be so clean that you'll want me to cook in it!" She shouted, pointing a dramatic finger at the boy.

"That didn't make any sense." Aru sighed and walked out of the room to let Mur Mur do her thing. An hour later, Mur Mur was still cleaning, sweeping the floor with a broom twice her small size. She pouted, pooching her lips.

"This sucks."

Aru was in the living room enjoying a nice cup of instant noodles and smiling like a fiend as he listened to her griping.


	6. Mur Mur's Mascot Masquerade

Short Six: Mur Mur's Mascot Masquerade

"Hey," Aru said, looking up from his book. The boy was lying on the couch when he saw a yellow, midget bunny walked past him. "What are you wearing?"

"Nothing special." Bunny Mur Mur replied, waving off his question with her hand. Aru raised and eyebrow at her but she ignored him, walking out the door and shutting it behind her. The white-haired boy shrugged and waited for the inevitable phone call stating that Mur Mur had harassed someone or done something indecent.

Two hours later, Aru was picking Mur Mur up from a mall security office, holding hands with a midget-sized yellow bunny as she tried to make excuses for how cute she could be if the mall security would just leave her alone to moonlight as a store mascot.

"I'm not bailing you out of jail next time." Aru sighed, turning the corner and walking out the door holding Mur Mur's hand.

"Who said anything about jail?" Mur Mur asked.

"That's where you'll end up next time."

"But I'm too cute to go to jail!" The girl whined.

"And that's how you got in this mess in the first place." The Observer sighed again, pulling her along until she got into more trouble.


	7. Mur Mur's Genderswap Game

Short Seven: Mur Mur's Genderswap Game

"Hey, Aru! Check this out!" Mur Mur ran up to the Observer on the street.

"What is it-" The boy detective asked, but he didn't get to finish because Mur Mur snapped her fingers and he disappeared in poof of smoke. Aru coughed, waving the smoke away from his face, his eyes squeezed shut as he did so. When he opened them, the boy detective was in for the surprise of his life.

Aru was now a girl.

Mur Mur smirked as the now-girl gaped at her appearance. Her white hair was now longer and had to be tied back in a pony tail, she had reasonably sized breasts hidden under her white shirt and teal jacket, and she was wearing a skirt. Aru shivered as he took in his transformation, feeling the mascara on his eyelashes, the tightness of his shirt, the brush of his long hair and was about ready to scream. And kill Mur Mur.

"What did you do to me!?" He shrieked, clapping his hands over his mouth when he heard his higher-pitched voice.

"I made some improvements." Mur Mur smiled cheekily. "I was wondering what you would look like as a girl, so…presto! Girl Aru!" The supernatural midget threw her arms into the air gave the girl jazz hands, smiling wider. Aru glared at her, her hands bunching in the fabric of her new skirt.

"I'm going to kill you!" Girl Aru started running, charging at Mur Mur as she squealed and ran away. Aru neglected to take his – her – new skirt into account when he was running, so several pedertrians around him – her – got a really nice shot of his – her – cute, lacey panties. Mur Mur leapt and jumped and ducked around people on the sidewalk, expertly leaving Aru in her dust. She veered off into an alley after she'd lost sight of the boy – girl – and dashed into the shadows to wait for him to run past her. Then she'd have the upper hand for all sorts of nasty tricks. However, she wasn't expecting Aru to sneak up behind her, having deduced where she'd try to make her escape. The boy – girl – grabbed the midget by her pigtails and demanded that she turn him – her – back to normal. The wrestling match that ensured for control of the pig tails lasted ten mintues and Aru won, holding up the short girl triumphantly.

"Now change me!" Girl Aru demanded. Mur Mur smiled wickedly.

"You should be more careful for what you wish for…" She hissed, snapping her fingers. Aru belatedly realized his mistake in not being specific enough as a cloud of smoke enveloped him again. He coughed and waved the smoke out of his face to find himself several decades older than his real age, clocking in at a sixty year old man. Mur Mur giggled at her newest batch of mischief and yanked herself out of Aru's age-weakened grip, dashing out into the city with an old Aru wheezing after her.


	8. Mur Mur's Pillow Pile

Short Eight: Mur Mur's Pillow Pile

Mur Mur the Great held her position against the Horsemen of the Plains, defending her seat of power, her castle and stronghold with volley after volley of black arrows and catapulting ball bombs onto the enemies below. The horses below her reared up, some of them throwing their riders and fleeing the battles and others snorting furiously, screaming for revenge. Queen Mur Mur laughed at their struggle, certain that she'd drive the Horsemen off, just like she drove off all other enemies that came before her in conquest. She got ready to throw the finishing blow when another enemy appeared before her fortress, staring up in amazement at the construction of the fifteen foot high pillow fort. (complete with spires and a drawbridge).

"Gah! Another intruder!" Mur Mur cried, holding her fire as Aru studied her impressive pillow fort. All of the girl's wooden horses poofed out of existence as she lost her concentration, decimating all her enemies with just a single thought.

"'Intruder?' I resent that. Deus lets me in here too, you know." The Observer stated, raising and eyebrow at the girl. "That's quite the fort there, Mur Mur."

"Thanks! I'm glad you think so!" The midget smiled from several feet up, her devil's tail swishing happily. She lead out of a pillow window to stare down at the boy detective.

"Is it all made out of pillows?" Aru asked.

"Yep! But it works like a real fort!" Mur Mur bragged, snapping her fingers and letting down the drawbridge.

"The perks of being the assistant to the god of Space and Time." Aru replied, leaning down to peek inside the three-pillow high doorway the draw bridge had opened up. He observed a pillow table, fireplace and stairs up to the higher levels, all Mur Mur sized.

"You got it!" The assistant called down.

"So what were you doing?" Aru asked next.

"Just fighting off a hoard of Horsemen." She replied as if she fought epic wars every day. "The greatness that is Queen Mur Mur almost had them running for their money."

"Do you want an opponent worthy of your greatness, O Queen Mur Mur?" Aru flamboyantly stood and bowed, offering himself up to play the villain, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Mur Mur grinned, gaining her own mischievous glint and snapping her fingers. Suddenly, Aru was dressed in black armor and standing on the opposite end of the Cathedral, surrounded by his Horsemen and facing off against Queen Mur Mur and her armies of dolls. "Have at you!" She cried, pointing her troops into action.

"The game's afoot." Aru whispered to himself before bellowing his own battle shout. "'Cry, 'havoc,' and let slip the dogs of war!" Both armies charged into action, clashing in a battle of wits and strength that would take an hour to wear itself out.

In the end, Deus materialized into the Cathedral of Causality and witnessed the huge mess left in the wake of his two charges. Wooden horses lay strew about with the bodies of defeated dolls and Mur Mur and Aru were collapsed in the uppermost chambers of a very impressive pillow fort, both having killed each other in the war (but in fact, they were just napping). An in all actuality, Aru had outsmarted Mur Mur on all accounts, but her resourcefulness matched his so they both "died" at about the same time (Aru stabbed first with his pillow sword). Deus, just shook his head at their melodrama and waved his large hand over the mess, dissipating the bodies of the two armies before he got back to work, but let the pillow fort stand, because his two assistants were still sleeping and he didn't want to disturb them and just let them rest after their battle.


	9. Mur Mur's Couple's Counseling

Short Nine: Mur Mur's Couple's Counseling

Dr. Mur Mur was in for a busy day. She had several couples she was going to counsel today on their relationships and maybe figure out something that they had to fix or work on so that they got along better. The midget tapped her pen on her desk, looking over her files and scratching her head at the weirdos she'd be seeing today. She surveyed her office one more time, making sure all the photos and fake plants were in order before she let in her guests. She brushed off her white suit blazer and pencil skirt, getting all of the wrinkles out. Everything was good to go.

First up was First and Second.

"So, what's your damage?" Dr. Mur Mur asked, having the two teenagers sit down across from her desk. Yuno was smiling happily, trying to hold Yuki's hand, but he was resolutely keeping them in his lap.

"Well…you see…" Yuki started, fiddling with his hands in said lap. "Yuno's gotten…a little more clingy lately…since…"

"Oh, Yuki!~" Yuno cooed, smiling at her pookie and scooting her chair closer to snatch his had out of his lap and hold it in a death grip.

"Well…since forever, I guess." The boy just sighed and let the hand holding happen.

"I'm not clingy, sugar bear, I'm just protective!" Yuno smiled wider.

"See, I don't think you've got a problem." Dr. Mur Mur commented, watching the awkward couple and trying not to laugh. "You've got yourself a good woman who knows how to cook, can take care of you and is protective. So don't lose her!"

"But-!" Yuki started to protest but then Yuno jumped out of her seat and into his lap, throwing her arms around him and tipping the chair over in the process. They hit the floor in a heap of tangled limbs and Dr. Mur Mur just shook her head.

"No funny business down there, guys." She checked off the pair's visit and stored away their file. "NEXT!"

Ninth and Nishijima sat in front of Dr. Mur Mur next, considerably calmer than the last couple.

"So, what's up?" Dr. Mur Mur asked, brushing off her suit blazer.

"There's no problem." Minene scoffed, refusing to look at her husband.

"Uh huh." Dr. Mur Mur looked at the woman pointedly. "What's the low down, Nishijima?" Dr. Mur Mur leaned on her forearm, leveling her gaze with the cop.

"Well…Minene's been really angry lately and I don't know what will make her happy." The man replied, scratching his head. "I'd really like not to get blown up at every turn, even when I try to do something right."

Minene just huffed again, being about as friendly as a cactus.

"Ninth, I think you'd benefit from being a little more sensitive and or girly, since you're clearly not." Dr. Mur Mur suggested out of the blue.

"Yeah, I like to see you back in a dress once in a while!" Nishijima smiled, already thinking about what he could do to get Minene into one.

"No, no way!" She blushed, growling at the same time. Minene's Deus-looking had shed its human disguise and grabbed Nishijima around the throat, threatening to crush his windpipe. "Don't you even dare!" Nishijima just smiled nervously, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I see." Dr. Mur Mur clicked her pen. "So you're a masochist!" She pointed at the quailing Nishijima. Both adults looked at her in shock.

"How do you even know what that it?" They asked. Dr. Mur Mur raised an eyebrow at them. She hated being underestimated.

"NEXT!" Dr. Mur Mur shouted. "Oh, and by the way, she's pregnant." The midget pointed at Minene. "That might explain why her whacked out personality is even more whacked out."

"WHAT?!" The couple's chairs zoomed out of the room by themselves before anything else was said. The last look Dr. Mur Mur saw was the devastation on Minene's face and the absolute joy on Nishijima's.

"So, what are you two love birds in here for?" Dr. Mur Mur asked the two girls in front of her.

"My problem is her!" Hinata pointed angrily to the silver haired girl oogling her for the umpteenth time that day. Mao just giggled, kneeling on her chair sideways and resting her head and elbows on the armrest so she could watch her fetish better. Dr. Mur Mur looked the girls over again.

"Yeah, so? What's the problem?"

"She's driving me nuts!" Hinata shouted as Mao's hands shot out to grab her boobs. The brunette had to fend off her friend with a hand to the face, one to the hair and a foot to her stomach just to keep the girl off her.

"Still not seeing a problem." Dr. Mur Mur noted, checking off their visit.

"What?!" Hinata shrieked, not believing her ears.

"So, Mao…how's the waterproof phone working for ya?"

"It's perfect! So many boobies!" The silver-haired girl replied around the hand.

"You're the one who gave it to her?!" Hinata was about to blow a gasket. "I'm going to kill you, Mur Mur!"

"It's Dr. Mur Mur to you!" The midget huffed, snapping her fingers to open her office doors. "Have a nice day!" She motioned with her hand and the chairs moved on their own accord, escorting the two girls out as they struggled against each other.

"Waaaaiiiittttt!" Hinata yelled, still trying to get Mao off of her as the door snapped shut behind them.

"Aru, I've come to a conclusion." Mur Mur announced, still dressed in her blazer and pencil skirt, standing with her hands behind her back, floating by on her huge ball.

"And what would that be?" The Observer asked, looking up from his book as he floated by on his platform as well.

"Love is weird." She stated simply.

"Sure is."


	10. Mur Mur's Prank Palooza

Short Ten: Mur Mur's Prank Palooza

Aru knew that shit was going down when he woke up on the floor, his bed glued to the ceiling supernaturally. His butt ached, a testament that Mur Mur hadn't taken him out of his bed before she stuck it on the ceiling and the boy grumbled as he sat up and stared at his displaced bed, pushing his sheets off of his legs. Somehow, his pillow was still up there, sitting at his headboard and the boy detective was trying to figure that out when the pillow disconnected fell, whamping him in the face. He let it slide off his face, frowning as it flopped onto his lap. Aru narrowed his eyes, glaring up at his bed and grinned mischievously.

"You're on, Mur Mur."

Mur Mur giggled as she thought about her genius prank on the Observer as she ransacked his cupboards an hour later. She'd watched his reaction and challenge from outside his window, but since then, Aru had been surprisingly absent from the house and Mur Mur wondered why. However, she was more hungry than she was curious.

"I know he's got some goodies in here…" Mur Mur's hand snaked into the cupboard as she stood on tip toes on the counter, her tail whipping back and forth slowly. She found what she was looking for: Oreos. Mur Mur purred in delight, plopping down on the counter and peeling open the package for her pilfered snack. She pulled out one chocolate cookie and popped it in her mouth, gobbling it down before realizing that it wasn't a normal Oreo.

"Blech!" Mur Mur sputtered, spitting out the chocolate-y, minty cookie (but not the good kind of minty). "Toothpaste!" The midget growled, staring down at the pack of cookies that had had their cream removed and had been replaced with toothpaste. Aru giggled, peeking in from the window. He knew that Mur Mur pilfered his snacks all the time so…he'd replaced several of her favorites with prank treats. "Aru!" The girl yelled.

"That's for my bed!" He gloated, dashing around the side of the house as Mur Mur flew out the window after him. The day continued much like that with pranks played on both sides. Mur Mur switched all the door knobs in the house so Aru had to fumble on the wrong side of the doors to open them, Aru strategically placed air horns and Whoopie Cushions to scare and annoy Mur Mur every time she opened the wonky doors or sat down on her favorite spots and Aru ended up hogtied in his closet by the end up it. But…on the upside, Aru burned off one Mur Mur's pigtails and she had to recreate that with her powers…after crying and raging about it for thirty minutes.

And Deus just watched their antics from the Cathedral like a reality show on TV, sipping a cup of tea quietly.


	11. Mur Mur's Jazzy Juice Joint Jaunt

Short Eleven: Mur Mur's Jazzy Juice Joint Jaunt

"Hey, Daddy-o. You're quite the owl tonight, huh?" Mur Mur slurred seductively from her barstool as her partner in crime slumped into the speakeasy. Aru slid onto the stool next to hers, dressed in a white suit and red dress shirt. He popped his white fedora off his head and set it on the counter, reaching for a glass filled with amber liquid.

"Dry up, I'm always on the prowl for a new scoop." The boy detective shot back.

"You're such a Dick." She replied, running her finger around and around on the rim of her empty glass. Mur Mur crossed her short legs on the barstool, her slinky black, fringe dress riding up a little.

"I hope you mean like a private investigator, Mur Mur and not the other connotation." Aru said unhappily.

"Of course I mean private investigator," The girl rolled her eyes. "I know better than to rub you wrong. What kind of girl do you take me for? A Dumb Dora?"

"Never." Aru replied, sipping his drink. The speakeasy was quiet that night, the jazz trio on the stage and the bartender the only other people on the floor. The lights were dim, casting shadows in all the corners. "You're all dolled up tonight," The boy commented, noting Mur Mur's sparkly jewelry and new pumps, "Did you have a date tonight?"

"Yeah, but he was a flat tire." Mur Mur pouted, pouring herself another drink. "I don't know why I told you that. You'll just use it against me." She sighed. "Poor Mur Mur, she'd can't even catch a decent guy. Instead, I just keep striking out with pikers. I'm such a sap. Go ahead and laugh."

"I wouldn't do that, doll. But, now that I'm on the up and up, we can finally have a good time."

"What are you talking about?" Mur Mur asked, staring at the boy suspiciously.

"Let's get a wiggle on." Aru stood and offered his hand to the girl, smiling charmingly. "The band's all tuned up after all." Aru winked.

"Sure, whatever you say." Mur Mur shrugged nonchalantly, but she was smiling. Aru took Mur Mur's hand and picked her up, holding the midget close to his chest as they made their way to the dance floor. With Mur Mur's hand on his shoulder and the other clasped in his own, the boy detective held up the short girl by the small of her back and waltzed with her slowly to the trio's sultry jazz., her legs swaying back and forth above the floor as they moved. A few sets were spent in giggles as Aru tried to figure out to dance without a partner's feet getting in his way and Mur Mur kept ordering him around with how to do the steps and then laughing at him when he messed up. When they decided to take a break, the pair walked back to their barstools to sip at their drinks. Aru looked thoughtfully at his glass.

He broke character.

"Love what you did with the Cathedral, but did you seriously have to use apple juice instead of alcohol?" Aru commented. He'd secretly wanted to try some booze (thinking that Mur Mur would go all out for their little role playing) but had been disappointed.

"What can I say? I don't drink." Mur Mur shrugged her shoulders as she winked. "I'm not that kind of girl."

Deus tipped his black fedora hat up, observing the pair from the stage and wondering how they hadn't noticed him playing the bass the whole time. He shrugged and went back to plucking the strings.


End file.
